CHiPs '92: Jon Baker's Missing Years Part 1
by DA77
Summary: This story begins to cover the missing years for CHP officer Jon Baker after he left the CHP to when he was seen in CHiPs '99 as Captain Baker. It lays the foundation for his later marriage to Sandy.


_CHiPs '92: Jon Baker's Missing Years Part 1_

Background-

Jon's timeline:

1983-84: In Wyoming

1985-88: Officer with the CHP

1989-91: Sergeant in Sacremento

1992: Sergeant in LA Central

The songs used here are from the top 100 in 1992. Words in _italics_ are thoughts or accentuation.

Jon Baker looked down at the crisp chevrons on his uniform shirt as he got dressed for duty. It seemed like just last week he had been putting on a shirt on without them, but then he realized he'd been wearing them for 5 years now. _Where does the time go?_

_Music: Eric Clapton's Tears in Heaven_

He thought back to his two years away from the CHP in Wyoming to help his ailing father. _They don't make them like him anymore, that's for sure._ His father had served in the USMC during World War 2 and Jon had followed in his footsteps with the USMC in Vietnam. _If more people were like my dad, I'd be out of a job._ Even though some of his generation hated the Japanese, his dad had always spoken well of the civilians he had encountered during occupation duty and done things such as pass along extra bread. One of the last things he had told Jon was to always treat people as you'd like them to treat you. After his dad died, it was a tough decision to sell the ranch, but Jon knew ranching just was not in his blood, whereas the CHP certainly was.

The CHP had been smart enough to recognize the value of a trained motor officer and re-hired Jon without making him re-attend the academy. It was good to see his old friends in LA and make some new friends like Bruce Nelson. He had been sad to find out about Ponch leaving, but understood how tough the job can be on a newlywed with a baby. He had briefly considered seeking an assignment in the Bay Area and trying to talk Ponch back onto the job, but then thought better of the idea.

Those years now seemed like they took place at triple-speed. Joe Getraer had promoted to Lieutenant and then Captain, and urged his friend Jon to take the Sergeant's exam. Jon had easily passed it and come out in the top 5 on the promotion list. Since the CHP would not let him supervise those where he worked right away, he took a promotion to Sacremento where his experience as a motor officer was put to use testing prospective motorcycles for the CHP. Ten years after he had left the CHP, the old KZ1000 was still around and was among the most popular police bikes in the country, but it had competition now that had been missing in the late 70's. Jon wondered what some of his dad's biased friends would say about the Japanese motorcycles that were so popular for American police. Of all of the bikes he had tested, the Suzuki GSX1100G was by far his favorite, but the department was unsure about a shaft-drive bike vs a chain-drive one. _If we had bikes that ran like this back in the day we'd have spent a lot less time on pursuits! _More than the bikes had changed with time. Radios now worked via helmet speakers/microphone for motorcycle officers, and just a few years earlier the old revolvers gave way to 9mm semi automatic pistols, and then just last year those were replaced by 40 caliber pistols. _It seems like in my patrol time we rarely needed a pistol_, but society as a whole had changed and the armament of the CHP reflected the changing times.

Since CHP policy had required he work out of the area for two years, he was now eligible to transfer to LA and Central. Getraer's old position had opened up with the retirement of Sgt. Bower, and with Jon being #1 on the transfer list, it was a no-brainer he was headed home.

Jon thought of his squad of six officers-

Barry "Bear" Baricza was an "old timer" with nearly as many years on as Jon. Bear was one of the best officers Jon had served with, and he saw Bear as what supervision manuals called an informal leader of the squad. Someone like Bear could really reduce the workload of a Sergeant by handling or filtering minor things from rookies.

Jed Turner had been on almost as long as Bear, and his gentle easygoing manner seemed out of place for such a large man. His size often resulted in people wanting to challenge him, and it had unfortunately for him kept him out of the space program after he left the Air Force. He possessed what many considered to be an alien talent for someone his size in calming people. _If I ever need a hostage negotiator, I'm using Jed._

Arthur "Artie" Grossman was on the squad on paper only. His promotion to the auto theft unit would be effective next month, but the CHP always allowed members time to relocate. What Artie lacked in physical prowess he more than made up for in mental capacity. Jon thought he'd be a natural in that position.

Bonnie Clark was another friend. Bonnie was one of the longest-serving female officers on the CHP, and one of the original females from the female cadet class of '74. She had learned from her mistakes and become a very capable officer.

When he learned Sindy Cahill was transferring back in as a motor officer to replace Artie Grossman, Jon was happy to hear it. Like Bonnie, she had served a number of years in a mostly-male profession. Scuttlebutt was that she and Bear _really_ liked each other, and Jon thought since CHP regs did not prohibit members in dissimilar units (cars vs motors) dating one another, they were a good match for each other. No one is _always_ happy though, and Sindy's main beef was being assigned a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Bruce Nelson was the physically youngest member of the squad, and someone had once quipped his youthful appearance should earn him the gangster nickname Baby Face Nelson. His brother Bobby had left the CHP not long after Bruce had joined. Jon recalled him saying Bobby was doing some hush-hush work with a special unit in the LAPD.

Sandy Barnes was a new female officer that came to the CHP from the San Francisco PD. Jon had seen her training records and thought to himself they were surpassed only by her beauty. Jon had thought Bonnie, who looked like she could be Sandy's sister, would be able to take Sandy under her wing and show her the ropes, but Sandy had hit the ground running.

_Music: __Jon Secada - Just Another Day_

One "perk" Jon had retained from his prior position was the GSX1100G he had been testing. It started on the first crank and he was off to work. He thought back to Ponch as a young trainee that had a hard time keeping the front wheel of his KZ1000 on the ground. _Good thing they never gave him one of these!_

***** The First Day*****

Arriving at Central early, Jon first met Captain Getraer, who hugged him and slapped him on the back.

"I was pulling for you to come back to Central. It's been a long time since we had a decent motor Sergeant here!"

"Thanks Captain, it's good to be back."

"Look Jon, it's Joe unless we're in front of the troops. My leadership style has not changed. I know you, and I know you can do the job better than anyone else on the CHP."

"OK, thanks... Joe. I won't let you down."

Jon was welcomed with open arms by the squad. His first briefing seemed like old home week. Auto thefts were up. _Some things never change._ Someone quipped "Wait until Artie gets to work!" The CHP was having a maximum effort against DUI this weekend and he had to detail Bear and Barnes to work a later shift on Friday. _I wonder if Joe Getraer was this happy on his first day?_

Stepping into his new office, Jon was happy to see that Sgt. Bower had run a tight ship. The inbox was not overflowing, and the reports from a squad with the experience of his needed next to no corrections. _Time to hit the street!_

_Music: __Tom Cochrane - Life Is A Highway_

"LA 15, 7 Mary 5, in pursuit of a red crotch rocket westbound Foothill at La Tuna Canyon!" It was hard to tell from her voice if Sindy was excited or mad.

_Good luck catching that one on a Harley! _

"LA 15, S4, responding to back Mary 5 from Foothill and Foothill Boulevard."

He had no sooner said that than a red Kawasaki Ninja sped past Jon. He didn't see Sindy anywhere. The GSX hit redline in 4th and then Jon was easily into the mid triple digits and alongside the Ninja. The rider looked over and couldn't believe a CHP bike was next to him.

_What was the line from that Navy movie a few years ago? I can't shoot this guy, so let's have some fun with him!_

Jon held up his left hand and formed an "L" as the Ninja rider looked over at him. Realizing he could not outrun whatever the CHP was using, he nodded and pulled to the emergency lane.

"LA 15, S4, Code 4, will have one 10-15 Foothill one east of the Golden State. Roll 7 Adam for 11-48 please."

_They never learn! You can outrun a Harley, but you can't outrun a radio!_

"Put your left hand on your head."

An exasperated Sindy Cahill rode up about a minute later.

"Sarge, I can't stand this miserable slug of a bike! I could have jogged faster! You have _got_ to do something!"

"If this evaluation works out we'll all have the GSX1100 soon."

"Not soon enough for me!"

One principle of management that applied to cops as well as factory workers was management by walking around. For the CHP, this meant being out in the field with the troops. Jon could not understand why some line supervisors shyed away from doing this, it was like they thought they were too good to do their supervisor job and the job of the CHP.

Jon called his car officers to meet with him as soon as Bear had cleared the jail. Lucy's Diner was still a popular spot, more so since they had recently begun to feed officers for half-price. _Safest place in town to eat._ Jon was not surprised to see Jed was waiting for him when he parked his bike at the curb. The two men walked into the restaurant and sat at a large booth.

"What's on the menu today sarge?" asked Bear as he slid into the booth next to Jon.

"I'm thinking just a burger and fries."

Bonnie and Sandy arrived and sat next to Jed opposite Jon and Bear.

"So how is your first day going boss?" asked Bonnie.

"Not that different from what I remember. 11-81, 11-82, 11-84. It's different calling the shots for who goes where of course."

Jon found it was difficult to concentrate when he looked at Sandy Barnes. Her eyes were a luminescent blue that was much deeper than Bonnie's and her neatly braided hair and tailored uniform was a reflection of her professional mindset. Jon noticed she did not say much, but when she did talk, she was always very knowledgeable about the subject. _With her looks, she could have been a model, __and brains to match__. __A guy would be lucky to have a wife like her!_

"I want to thank all of you for the job you do. It makes mine much easier. I think this is the beginning of many good days to come for all of us."

_To be continued..._


End file.
